Split-tip screwdrivers generally include two elongated members, a handle, and a sleeve. The two elongated members are welded together at their proximal ends and a flat driver tip is provided on each distal end. The handle fixably encloses and secures the proximal end of the two elongated members. The sleeve surrounds the two elongated members at a position between the distal end and the handle. The sleeve is movable relative to elongated members such that when the sleeve is positioned in a retracted position (i.e., abutting the handle), the driver tips on the two elongated members are laterally aligned forming a continuous, straight drive tip of constant thickness similar to a standard flat screwdriver tip. When the sleeve is extended away from the handle, the driver tips on the two elongated members are forced to move relative to each other along an inclined plane so that they overlap each other. By overlapping the drive tips in this manner, the thickness of the combined drive tip is increased allowing a screw to be secured to the end of the screwdriver without requiring a user to manually hold the screw against the drive tip. Such split-tip screwdrivers have existed for some time.
Split-tip screwdrivers are commonly used in many applications including plumbing, woodworking, and low voltage electrical work. One of the problems with traditional split-tip screwdrivers is that the sleeve can easily be removed from the two elongated members. Once the sleeve is removed it can easily be misplaced or lost rendering the screwdriver useless. In addition, traditional sleeves are relatively short such that as the sleeve is moved relative to the elongated members to increase the thickness of the combined drive tip, a portion of the elongated members between the sleeve and the handle becomes exposed. The elongated members may be conductive and therefore by exposing them between the sleeve and the handle, a user may inadvertently contact an electrical power source with the elongated members. This could create a number of problems.
There is a need in the industry, therefore, to provide a split-tip screwdriver that solves the problems described above, yet remains efficient for general use.